


Good things ;3

by Frogs_the_Kazoo



Series: Songfics?? [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: December Fanfic Challenge, F/M, Strong Female Characters, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo
Summary: Yee-haw. I'm back and ready for more songfics and shit to write.Strong mari? Hi, knock down those stereotype walls down!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Songfics?? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Good things ;3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/gifts), [OwlFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFae/gifts).



> My gay ass couldn't resist.  
> 
> 
> This is for my waifu's. Those beautiful gorgeous women that I'm so thankful for 😸💙💙
> 
> I love you guys💙💙

The wind passed through Marinette's soul as she exits the high-end building. "What a load of crap." She bitterly thought, walking to the curb.

  
  
Looking down the street, she waits for a yellow taxi to come around. Holding her hand out, she waits for one of them pull up beside her.

  
  
Entering the taxi cab, she automatically says her destination and unknowingly switches to her native tongue. French. Marinette continues to openly rant about her experience at the newest restaurant that opened and recently reviewed for exceptional service.

  
  
"Il peut brûler en enfer pour tous mes soucis!" The driver swerves, distracted by the tiny women that brought so much fury with her.

  
  
"Whoa!" At the sudden turn, Marinette braces herself on the door. The lamppost blinds her momentarily before she looks at the driver and the road in front of them. "Careful, you could have gotten hurt!" Marinette's anger boils and simmers away, replaced with the fresh cool water of worry and awareness of her surroundings.

  
  
"Thanks for the concern, but you sure you don't need it instead?" Asking in English, but understanding her anger about the place she exited. "Don't worry too much about that place, or the others on this street. High-end only bring other people down."

  
  
Marinette hums and sits back in her seats, relaxing along the smooth unwinding roads ahead of them. "I'm not too worried, but the experience was terrible."

  
  
The man driving her chuckles at her impression of the 'untouchable' higher-ups. Marinette hums in thought. Looking at him in the rear-view mirror, he shivers at her small smile. "Well, I wouldn't say that."

  
  
  
"Right." The man coughs and he looks back on the road, often glancing in the overhang mirror. "If you keep looking back here, you'll miss the road in front of you." Marinette didn't need to look up to know he was staring at her.

  
  
Her black and red dress showed off her curves and legs, but she knew that wasn't why he was looking at her. She looked at him, obviously plagued by question after question.

  
  
Might as well get them out of the way.

  
  
"If you must know, I was eating alone and the waiters took it upon themselves to keep bothering me and 'cheering me up' about 'how it's their loss'." Marinette cuddles herself lovingly and squeezes gently before unwrapping herself.

  
  
"I wasn't waiting for anybody, if they just looked at the reservation they would know that it would be under my name and my driver's license," Marinette grumble, already feeling the anger seeping through her calm demeanor.

  
  
"If only I could attrape-les par les couilles!" Making a ripping motion with her hands. Ge quickly understood her question and groaned at the implication and covered his groin in pain.

  
  
"Any more questions?" Her voice accidentally turning sickeningly sweet. The man vigorously shook his head and stared at the road.

  
  
The drive couldn't end sooner after that. The awkwardness from Marinette, combined with the newfound fear from the driver made the air tense.

  
  
Silence took over them for the rest of the ride. Marinette overpays the taxi driver by a large margin. 200 dollars more then it should be. "Keep the change. Thanks for listening."

  
  
Marinette winks and struts off to her workplace. A high-end restaurant. It's her 2nd job of the week. Part-time besides her time in the boutique and since it's a 'french cuisine' establishment.

  
  
She made the perfect requirement.

  
  
How quaint.

  
  
America really needed to step up its hiring process.

  
  
Regardless, the only thing she needed to do was waiter tables and take orders. Easy when she could dupe them with the simplest of french swears.

  
  
Customer service really was the worst if people didn't have the patience, and if they pulled their head out of their asses and learned to converse like normal humans.

**Author's Note:**

> Pew pew shot down. Hope you enjoyed, I sure did. :)
> 
> Also a little projecting of my personality.


End file.
